Sailor Moon: Revisted
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: Basicly a Sailor Moon re-write in the AU sense.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well after a long hiatus I am back to full strength. For I; The Doctor of Fanfiction, have come to tell The Union Seven as it was meant to be told. From the eyes of The Writer, I present; Sailor Moon: Revisited

Disclaimer: I own nothing, in the form of the characters owned by their respective creators.

Chapter One: Revelations from The Divine Sight

A little girl with pink hair was lying down for bed, and all she could think about is how this was her and Grandpa's story time...

"Grandpa Shon, tell me the story about how mommy met daddy, please."

The older gentlemen, smiled sweetly at his five year old granddaughter. "That one again, eh Rini? Well, I suppose... It all started in the year 2002... and I had just received an important message..."

"Sir! Sir! My liege!" A soldier says rushing after his superior, Shonathon Laughlin.

"Dammit! Lawliet, how many times do I have to tell you not to refer to me in that mannerism, we're friends, remember?" Shonathon says, to Lawlet, or L as he is known to his girlfriend, Misa Amane. "What is it anyway?"

"Your Chosen successor; your son, has reached his twelfth birthday..."

Shon's eyes widened. "So, it's time."

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"Am I allowed for reference of re-location." Shon asks.

"Yes. Why, did you have a place in mind?" Lawliet asks his friend.

"Not me."

"Then who?"

"I'm sure that you are well aware of my wife's gift of divine foresight."

"Yes. What about it?"

"My wife, told me something wonderful. You see, my son has a destined soul-mate. Unfortunately, she is in deep trouble. So, I want you to send my boy to a particular time, and place, understood?"

"When and where?"

"Japan in 1992, going to crossroads junior high. Put the boy to the test, the trial. Perhaps he'll remember her, and she him..."

It had been a day or so since the death of Neflyte, and Molly was distraught. Serena had tried everything she could to cheer her friend up, but nothing was working. But, much to Serena's surprise, Molly suggested they go for a walk. Perhaps she was over this... They went window shopping and talked about things going on in their lives. But conversation would often turn to Neflyte. Serena felt terrible for her friend...

Davis Motomiya, legendary DigiDestined of miracles, with the aid of Ken, had defeated a ultimate level control spire based DigiMon, and were heading back to meet up with rest of the group.

"Davis? We need to talk." Ken says stopping his friend.

"If it's about Kari and TK dating, Ken you may be my best friend, but I'm not as oblivious as everyone thinks..." Davis says smiling sadly. "I know about everything."

"What will you do now?"

"Find somebody to love..."

With that utterance of those words lightning touched down, and when the smoke cleared, Davis was just outside of a cemetery in japan.

"Wondering where you are, eh kid?"

Davis turned around to face a man of about 23 wearing a long white sleeve shirt, dark pants, sandals, with shaggy hair and startling panda bear eyes.

"Sorry kid, orders are orders..." And with that the unknown man sent a shock wave directly at Davis, erasing his memories. "He's all yours." The man says to another individual wearing a purple jacket, khaki's and had long auburn hair.

"Right. Tell Shonathon I will watch over his son."

When Davis came to, he had no idea where he was all he could remember as his name

and that he something important to do...

Zoicite enjoyed tormenting the innocent, and loved the look of torment on Molly's face as she revealed that she was the one who was primarily responsible for Neflyte's Death. She proceeded to use the star crystal to retrieve the rainbow crystal inside of a priest that Molly had turned to for comfort.

Sailor Moon could barely fend off the monstrosity that had been created due to the rainbow crystal being removed. "Leave her alone! Stop it! Don't you know anything about a fair fight?" Molly yells at boxing youma.

"Well, get a load of my right hook!" The youma says, send a decimating punch at Molly.

"Molly!" Sailor Moon screams, as the attack was launched.

"Neflyte. Looks like I'll be with you soon." Molly says quietly as the attack closed in on her, and just when she thought she was as good as dead, she felt two strong arms, scoop her up, and teleport to safety.

Once the shock of everything was over, a gruff voice said to Molly, "Molly, are you okay?"

The sight before her almost made her faint. She couldn't believe it... "Neflyte?"

"Now for the TKO!" The youma says launching his most powerful attack directly at Sailor Moon, and it would have killed her if it were not for the quick thinking of one young man.

She looked up and noticed she was cradled in the arms of a boy of about 12 years old. He was no Tuxedo Mask, but handsome none-the-less.

"Are you okay?" He asks her, flashing her a genuine smile, that sent chills up and down her spine.

He was about 5' 6", wearing a dark blue colored equivalent to the negaverse uniform. He had spiky, maroon colored hair, tan skin and chocolate colored eyes.

He placed her down gently, once they were out of harms way. It was then that the young man noticed a large orange gemstone at his feet. He leaned down to pick it up. Sailor Moon upon seeing this gasped.

"That's a rainbow crystal..."

"Now now, boy, give me that." Zoicite says, noticing how he was holding the rainbow crystal.

"Why should I?" He asks.

"Because, if you give it to her, she'll use it to destroy the universe."

"No! I would never..." Sailor Moon says in shock, afraid that the boy who had just saved her was going to betray her. Why did she feel this way, it's not like he was Tuxedo Mask. Why?

"Well, seeing as I like to hinge my bets on the safe side..."

Zoicite smirked, she had won... or so she thought.

"Here. It's yours..." The young man tossed the crystal behind him right into Sailor Moon's hands.

"Fool! Zoi!" Zoicite says firing a blast of petals at him and Sailor Moon.

The warrior dodged the attack swiftly, both getting himself and Sailor Moon to safety again.

Meanwhile, back at the battle with the youma, Neflyte was easily holding his own.

"Hey! Hold still!" He says."Never mind, I've got a new target." The youma says, choosing a new target in the form of the new, unknown warrior, standing beside Sailor Moon.

Rushing towards him at an incredible speed, the youma was going to fire one of his punches at him, but he tilted his head to the side and swiftly dodged it.

"Huh? How!"

"Allow me to show you a real punch..." He proceeded to punch the youma in his abdomen, doubling him over.

"ARRGH!"

"Sailor Moon, you're up!" He says to her.

"Oh yeah! Right."

"Moon... Healing.. Activation!" And with that the clergyman was returned to normal.

'Queen Beryl isn't going to like this.' Zoicite, thinks with dread, as she returns back to the negaverse.

Once Sailor Moon had DE-transformed, she went to check on Molly, she didn't know who had rescued her, but was afraid for her friend's safety. When she located her, she was shocked to find Neflyte holding her in his arms.

"Neflyte! But how? Molly! Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just fainted. And as to how I survived? It was with the aid of a friend. "

"Davis..."

"Huh?"

"The young man who helped you is named Davis. I assume he's gone?"

"Yeah. I wonder if I'll see him again..." Serena says with a love struck far-away look on her face...

Meanwhile in the negaverse:

"Well, looks like I'll have to keep this charade up a little longer, my Queen." A veiled figure says bowing in complete loyalty to his one true leader, Queen Beryl.

Author's Notes: Well chapter one was done in about thirty minutes. For everyone's information this takes place during episode 22 of season one. Anyways read and review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Sweet Jesus! Two chapters in less than a day. Well I'm going to try and post three chapters a week, at least. Even though as you can tell, I'm not a Darien/Serena supporter, Please go and read 'And Death Shall Have No Dominion' by Bonnie S. If there ever was a under credited work of literary art this is it. Anyway, I know, big surprise bringing Neflyte back. But, in my opinion he was robbed of life for reasons I shall leave out of this. And lastly, did anyone besides me notice in episode one of season one, as the children of the Moon Kingdom were sent to the future, there was a familiar looking female, being sent as well. Well, if you didn't, don't worry, I'll be touching down on that soon. Well, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me, except plot.

Chapter Two: Intelligence and Looks! Crossroads gets two new students.

It had been couple of days since the events that had transpired between Davis and Serena, and she had yet to see him again. Rumor has it that there were two new students starting at Serena's school. One had scored 100% on all the parts of the exam. The second had scored the same as Serena.

"Sigh. I wonder if I'll See him again." Serena Says to no one in particular.

'What am I thinking! Some guy saves me from certain death, and I'm head over heels for him. I mean he's not Tuxedo Mask... But, where was he when I needed him...'

"Uh-hem, we have a new student joining our class today. His name is Davis. Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself." Mrs. Haruna says to her students.

"Well, as you've heard, my name is Davis. I'm 12 years old. Just moved here, and as I'm sure some you know I flunked the exam, heh heh heh." The young man says smirking at the end of his introduction.

"Um yes, take a seat next to Serena."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Please, Mrs. Haruna will suffice."

Davis took a seat next to Serena, smiling at her, making her blush slightly.

"You look familiar." She says, secretly hoping that this wasn't a dream.

He leans close to her, and whispers, "So do you, eh, Sailor Moon?"

Serena gasped in fear. He knew her secret. But what if he worked for the negaverse. If he did, she was through

Meanwhile, in a distant dimension.

"Your son has impecible timing in breaking rules. I think he beat your timing by about, oh, I dunno... THIRTY FUCKING YEARS!" Lawliet says, panicking to Shonathon.

"Jesus! Take a oxycotton or something, L. The boy is doing just fine. Besides, Sailor Moon doesn't suspect a thing."

"Oh really. What if she thinks..."

"She won't. And even if she does, he will prove her wrong in the end." Shonathon says, cutting off his friend.

It was bad enough that he was pretty much forced into dating Raye, but the fact still remained that he should be out doing he does best, fooling them...

"Hey, what do you feel like doing tonight, Darien?" Raye asks her boyfriend.

His mind was elsewhere, caught up in thoughts of the events that had transpired over the past year. Word from his superiors was there was a new threat to their cause. Appearing out of no where the other day, and rescuing Sailor Moon.

"Darien! Hey, Wake up!"

"Huh? What's that? S-Sorry, Raye."

"Where'd you fly off to? The moon? Is anything wrong?" Raye asks, concerned.

"Forget it, It's nothing really. Wanna go to the mall?"

"Yeah!" Raye says in happiness.

'Soon, I'll find out who this new warrior is, and I will destroy him. As well as our primary target, heh heh heh.'

Serena couldn't get over meeting up with Davis again. He was super-cute, but a possible threat to the universe. What if he only gave her the rainbow crystal, to fool her? She had to focus on what was going on right now, she was trying to hook Greg and Amy up, and it wasn't easy.

She had met with Greg earlier, and had given him a picture of Amy, which in her opinion was a flattering photo, despite the fact that Amy would consider it anything but photogenic.

But what Serena couldn't get over, was why she felt like this over a complete stranger...

Sometime later, across town Davis had just met up with Greg, but he was deep in thought.

'_**Why does this all seem so familiar? She seemed so devastated when she thought I was going to give the rainbow crystal to Zoicite. What to do? I remember absolutely nothing about events before a few days ago... all I know with absolute certaintity, is that Serena holds the key to this...' **_

"Hey Davis, what's on your mind?" Greg asks his friend.

"Yeah. Hey, have you ever felt like you had something important to do, or that you were apart of something massive?"

Feeling dreadful, Greg replies, "More than you will ever know. Hey listen, I gotta go."

"Alright, Later." Davis says to his new friend.

'_Maybe, I should ask her out. But, if those visions are correct, she's better off avoiding me at all costs.'_ Greg thinks to himself, whilst walking down the street back to his apartment.

"HA HA HA HA HA! I've been waiting for you boy."

"You're Zoicite, aren't you?" Greg asks, taking the negaverse general entirely off-guard.

"What? My name, how did you know it?" She asks him.

"I've been able to foresee the future since I was little. And I seem to be getting even better at it lately. So I know all about you, and the negaverse... I know what I will become..." Greg says, fearing the inevitable.

"Wonderful! Then I don't have to explain things. Kneel down and submit to power, Submit to the power of the negaforce."

"NEVER! I'll never agree to work for you. I rather die!" Greg says, rushing forward to attack Zoicite.

"Zoi!"

"ARRGH!" Greg screams in pain as he flung about fifteen feet away.

"Be a clever boy, and accept your fate." Zoicite says, producing the star crystal, in order to retrieve another rainbow crystal.

Moments later, Serena and Amy arrived on the scene to witness the horrendous situation. They proceeded to transform, in order to protect Greg.

"Zoicite! Hold it!"

"Release Greg now, Zoicite!" Sailor Mercury demands.

"Not in your lifetime!"

Sailor Moon proceeded to stay on the defensive, by guarding Greg. "Make sure Greg is alright, Sailor Mercury."

"Right." With that Sailor Mercury helped Greg to safety.

Meanwhile Davis was walking towards his apartment. He didn't know who was responsible for seeing that he was taken care of, only the man's name; Maxfield Stanton.

"Something's not right... Sailor Moon, Serena, She's in trouble... I have to help her!" with that a shadowy black cloud surrounded Davis, turning him into; The Dark Hero.

Sailor Mercury was having an immensely difficult time against the newly transformed, Bomboo. At first, he attempted to attack Zoicite, thus knocking the rainbow crystal from her hands. Sailor Mercury quickly grabbed it. But unfortunately, the brainwashing was too intense, therefore Bomboo started on the offensive in an attempt to destroy Sailor Mercury.

Amy cared a lot about Greg, to the point she could almost say she was falling for him. She had to find a way to help him.

Moments later, Sailor Moon arrived on the scene to help fight, only to find Sailor Mercury being chased by Bomboo.

"Sailor Moon! Change Greg back quick!" Sailor Mercury says in distress.

Even after several attacks from Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Mercury, and even Sailor Moon's tiara disk wasn't enough. All hope seemed lost...

"Hello Zoicite. Remember me?"

"Huh? You!"

"I am The Dark Hero. Destroyer of the negaverse, and your worst nightmare. Kiss it goodbye ugly!" Davis says, making a grand entrance.

"Well, Dark Hero or not, your still no match for the power of the negaforce! Bomboo, destroy him!" Zoicite, commands the shadow warrior.

Sailor Moon was awe-struck, watching the fight. With great agility, Davis dodged Bomboo's attacks.

Growling in frustration, Zoicite launches an attack at Davis's backside.

Seeing this, Sailor Moon Screams in terror, "Look out!"

"Celestial Barrier!" A glowing white barrier surrounded Davis, deflecting th attack.

"How!" Zoicite yells in shock, at how her attacked was fended off. From out of the shadows, out-stepped Neflyte.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Staying dead wasn't in my plans, besides, I owe a certain girl a chocolate parfait." Neflyte says, smirking.

Zoicite grimaced. She was going to catch an earful or worse from Queen Beryl over this.

"Davis!" Sailor Moon says, rushing over to help him.

"Get Back!" Davis yells, taking Sailor Moon by surprise. He then proceeded to lift the two-ton shadow warrior, and throw him harshly to the ground, damaging him severely.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Luna Exclaims.

"Moon... Healing... Activation!" Sailor Moon exclaims transforming Bomboo back into Greg. Upon seeing this, Sailor Mercury rushed over to his side.

Glaring at The Scouts, Zoicite says, "You'll pay for this." And with that, she was gone.

Once the battle was over, Davis was sitting, huddled over, slightly sore from lifting that monster. When he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A masked man...

"Davis!" Sailor Moon exclaimed rushing over to her new crush. "Are you okay?"

"As good as I'm going to get. A little sore, that's all. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Serena felt horrible for suspecting that he worked for the negaverse. He'd never do something like that...

A few days later, Davis, Serena, Lita and Amy were seeing Greg off on a train.

"It's a shame you have to move Greg."

"Well, you know, with my dad's job, this sort of thing is to be expected." Greg replies, not taking his eyes off of Amy.

"And we were just starting to become friends, too." Serena says sadly.

"Uh... Davis! Can I speak to you for a minute. In private." Greg calls to his best friend.

"Hmm... yeah. Sure."

Greg takes Davis over to the side, and starts to talk to him.

"Listen, I don't know how to say this, but I foresee a great battle coming your way."

"Does it involve Serena?" Davis asks, worriedly.

"More than you can imagine. Look after the scouts for me. Hopefully I'll be back one day, and maybe I can help you."

Davis was sad to see his friend go. But he knew it was nessecary.

"uh, Amy..."

"I'll really miss you, Greg."

"Yeah. I'll miss you too." He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out the picture Serena had given him. "I, should probably give this back."

Much to Serena's protest, Amy accepted it. But smiled and and handed him a different picture. "Here, this is a much better picture of me. I don't have my mouth open all the time, like Serena."

With that, they waved goodbye as the train pulled off.

"I don't have my mouth open all the time." Serena states.

"Hey Davis?"

"Hmm, yeah Serena?"

"Are you okay? You seemed to be spacing out." Serena asks her friend.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

'_**So many mysteries left unsolved. Who am I? Who was that masked man? What is this great battle Greg spoke of. One thing's for certain, I was right to assume that Serena plays a major role in everything going on.'**_

Author's Notes: Well, not much to that. Personally, the scene with Greg knowing Zoicite's Name goes down as epic in my opinion. Anyway, read and review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Third chapter written in less that twenty-four frickin' hours. Sweet baby Jesus, I think I'm onto something. Anyway, this chapter will delve (Shudders, and tries not to throw up) into a bit of Serena/ Darien shipping. All this nonsense for future conflict. Anyway, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, Sailor Stars would have come to America.

Chapter Three: Love is an Art Form

In the depths of the negaverse, Zoicite was receiving a due lecture concerning her failure in retrieving the past two rainbow crystals.

"Zoicite! Present yourself!" The all-powerful Queen Beryl states, as Zoicite appears bowing before her.

"Twice you have failed me so far. You are nearly as incompetent as your predecessor, Neflyte. I think we can both agree that I should find someone else, more suited for this task."

"Please, Queen Beryl. Give me another chance." Zoicite says, not daring to mention how Neflyte was alive.

"Then prey tell, how is it that the Sailor Scout's have two rainbow crystals and we have only acquired one?"

"The Scout's have a new warrior working for them. He appears to be human, but immensely powerful. But, I assure you, my Queen, I will trade my life for the next rainbow crystal, if nessacary."

"Hmm, a new warrior, you say? Very well, but skip the melodrama, for it is I who will decide your fate."

"Yes, My Queen."

Back on earth, Serena was having a heated discussion with Luna about how she believed the possibility of Tuxedo Mask working for the negaverse.

"No way, Luna. There is no way Tuxedo Mask could be working for the enemy."

"But Serena, he has been missing a lot during your fights lately."

"Yeah. But maybe he was busy." Serena says, fearing the possibility that Luna might be right.

"Hey Serena! I've got a surprise for you." Molly says, rushing over to her friend.

"Hey Mol, what's up? Something with food, right?"

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to come with me and see."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. But whatever it is, it better be near an ice-cream parlor."

As Serena headed out, the crescent moon wand, proceeded to fall out of her bag, and almost in the river, but at the last minute, Davis who was walking in Serena's direction caught the wand, and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, Serena!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Davis, what's up?"

"Forget something?" Davis says, gesturing to the wand.

"Oh, my gosh. Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, close to the river. Listen beautiful, you should be more careful." He says to her, smiling gently.

"Right. Thank you, Davis." Serena says, taking the wand, staring into his eyes, thinking, '_Why does he make me feel this way; so secure, confident... loved.'_

"There are so many beautiful paintings."

"Yeah, I know. Neflyte's company is hosting the exhibit. This one's my favorite, It's called Self-Portrait as a Moon Princess."

"Moon Princess..." Serena says to herself, wondering why that term sounded so familiar.

"You know what I heard? If you buy one of these prints, all your most romantic dreams will come true."

Serena thought about it for a second, 'Maybe if I buy one Davis or Tuxedo Mask will ask me out..."

As Serena and Molly walked throughout the exhibit, Serena noticed a particular painting that caught her eye.

"What's up Serena? See something you like?"

"Yeah, it looks so familiar." It was a painting of what appears to be a humanoid looking demon, on one knee, proposing to a girl that looked a lot like Serena.

"It's her newest painting, it's called 'Promise of a Demon Prince'. The guy in the painting sure is handsome."

"I'll say."

'_No such luck in finding that new warrior the Scout's have enlisted to help them.'_ Darien thinks to himself, whilst walking down the street when he happens to notice a particular image in the window.

"Hmm, she looks familiar..."

It's then that Darien's mind begins to wander to the dreams he was having a couple years ago...

"_**You shall serve me and me alone!" A corrupt Queen says to an elite soldier, commanding total loyalty.**_

"_**Yes, my Queen."**_

"That's right. I mustn't lose sight of the point behind all this..."

A few moments later, a young woman bumped into Darien.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really am." Darien says, apologizing to the woman. After some awkward silence, the young woman gasps, saying, "It's you! It's really, really you!"

She proceeded to ask him to model for one of her paintings, saying she was a local artist.

"I don't think so."

"Please!" She says, practically begging him.

"Well, what do we have here? I am so telling Raye!" Serena says, appalled at the site.

"What are you going on about, Meat-Ball Brain?"

"You! You're a two timing snake!" Darien grimaced at this, God he hated her so much. But couldn't understand why. She was nearly as obnoxious as that bitch he was busy protecting most of the time.

"No. You misunderstand. You see, I'm a local artist, and I need him to model for me." It was at this moment, that she noticed Serena's beauty.

"Please, both of you, can I get you both to model for me, please?"

"What? Me, model?"

"Yes."

A few hours later, Serena and Darien showed up at the door of Peggy Jones, the artist who had asked them to model.

She did like the idea of being in a painting, but not with this jerk. What would Davis think? Even though they weren't dating, Davis was the closest thing to a boyfriend she had ever had.

It was then that Serena noticed the paintings scattered around the room.

"Um, Peggy, are you by chance related to Loni Lenai?" Serena heard some glass break, startling her and causing her to turn around.

Peggy then explained how Loni Lenai doesn't exist. And how the work was really done by her.

Peggy then insisted that Serena sit next to Darien.

"As if! You want me to sit next to, that!"

"My opinion exactly." Darien says harshly. "Listen, i gotta go. This really isn't my thing."

Peggy proceeded to panic, and rush over to him and explain how she had the perfect idea for a painting, but just needed the proper models.

In the end, they both agreed to stay through the preliminary sketch.

"God, Raye is gonna be sooo jealous! What she see's in him, I don't know." '_he is kinda a hunk though.'_

'_Goddamn, this is pathetic. Stuck in a room with a nerdy painter, and a blonde, clumsy idiot.'_

Meanwhile, across town; Davis was wondering what Serena was up to. Sure, she had her faults, but she was innocent, kind, compassionate and about a million other good things. He liked her a lot. He found himself at the art exhibit, looking at beautiful work after beautiful work. That is, until one in particular caught his eye.

"It's magnificent. She looks like Serena. This painting seems so familiar... hmm, _'Promise of a Demon Prince' maybe I should buy this for her.' _Davis says to himself.

"I take it you like the painting, huh?" A gruff voice states behind him.

"Oh, hey Neflyte." Davis says, greeting his friend.

"Listen, I can't give you the painting. But I can sell it for fairly cheap, seeing as it's not the original. What do you say?" Neflyte says, smiling at his young charge.

"Deal."

"I take it this is for Serena, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Then take these to her as well." Neflyte says, handing him a dozen black roses.

"Why black?" Davis asks him confused by the gesture.

"Tell her it's to represent the chance of possibilities."

"Okay. How much is this going to cost?" Davis asks.

"The roses are free. The painting will cost about... 5000 yen."

Davis digs into his pockets, and pulls out 5050 in yen notes. "Keep the change."

Back with Serena, Peggy and Darien; Serena was still trying to explain how Peggy should let her fans know the real her.

"It's better off this way. The less people know you, the less chance you'll get hurt." Darien says harshly.

"Ooh, I like this one. It's so beautiful. The intense action between the two warriors. As well as having a beautiful damsel in the background. Look at this one and tell me it doesn't do something inside. Minus-Zero." Serena says, showing the painting to Darien.

Darien upon seeing this gasps, as he envisions a great battle, where he was defeated by an all-powerful demon.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Peggy says, noticing Serena's choice in her artwork.

"Mm-hmm."

"It's one of my newer works. Part of my Princess and the Demon series. I'm transitioning into concepts like this one. It came to me in a dream I had. You see, the demon wasn't always evil, in fact he gave up his evil ways to protect the princess of the moon. He swore that his undying love for her would be his new reason for living as opposed to the senseless hatred he had held within himself for so many years. For she showed him that demon's feel love too. So, he went into battle to face a force that was attempting to destroy the princess, as well as guaranteeing him no chance of survival. But it was her words of love that caused him to win."

"So beautiful."

"But, why would a demon ever feel love. They're known as monsters, pretty much." Darien says to them with a great deal of venom in his voice at the thought of a demon protecting a princess. This made Serena uneasy.

After dinner Peggy walked Serena part of the way home, but on the way there, the both of them overheard two girls talking about how beautiful and amazing "Loni Lenai" must be.

Serena after a few final words of wisdom, managed to convince Peggy of something very important...

On the way back to her house to tell her mom about how she was going to be in an art exhibit, Serena noticed the crescent moon wand reacting.

"Huh? The wand's going off again. That means the negaverse is after another crystal!" With that, Serena headed towards the location of the rainbow crystal bearer.

But unfortunately, she was too late. The shadow warrior Vena had emerged.

"What am I going to do? I'm too late... No! I can't think like that. I'll call for help." And with that Serena used her communicator to contact the other Scouts.

Before the Scout's got there, Sailor Moon had her hands full with this winged shadow warrior. Vena started by using her feathers to manifest a few boulders to crush Sailor Moon. And crushed she would have been, had it not been for Tuxedo Mask rescuing her.

"Tuxedo Mask! You saved me!" Sailor Moon couldn't put her finger on it, but it didn't feel the same for her anymore. And she couldn't understand why. Things had certainly become confusing for her since Davis had appeared that day...

"She's got the rainbow crystal! I have to go after her!" Tuxedo Mask exclaims, and took off after Zoicite.

The Scout's arrived shortly after this, and with Sailor Mars's help managed to thwart an attack from Vena, aimed directly at Sailor Moon.

"You guys take care of her! I'm going to go and try and get that crystal back!"

"I want that crystal!"

"Tough!"

Quickly Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite exchanged blows. In the conflict Tuxedo Mask had managed to get ahold of the crystal. "You're not getting away with it this time."

"Ooh Scary. Zoi!" Zoicite states, sending a flurry of petals after him, and then a crystallized dagger.

"Arrgh!"

Sailor Moon saw this, and launched her tiara disk, destroying the dagger instantly.

"That you, Sailor Moon?"

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah I am, thanks to you." The foolish girl at least served some purpose just then.

"Good. I'm glad." Just as she was about to approach him, she dropped the star locket she held with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want this back? You dropped it in a fight a while back. It must be pretty important to you." Sailor Moon says to him, smiling sweetly.

"Perhaps, it used to. Go ahead and keep it, I'd probably lose it anyway." He says to her coldly.

"Well, there is something else you could give me as well. The rainbow crystal you just got, could I have that as well?"

'_When hell freezes over.'_ Darien thought to himself, but said, "Sorry. I can't do that. I'm after the rainbow crystals as well as the two you have. And nobody is going to stand in my way of getting them."

"But, I thought your mission was to help the scouts!"

"I help you because you fight the negaverse. Nothing more." With that, Tuxedo Mask leapt off into the night.

"He's so cold. Wait! How did he know about the two crystals we already have? Could Davis be Tuxedo Mask as well? Nah, Davis's eyes are way to dreamy to cover up with a mask."

Back on the battlefield, Sailor Jupiter had just dealt massive damage to Vena; the shadow warrior. And Sailor Moon had arrived on the scene.

"Is everything okay? Everyone alright?"

"Yeah. We're fine. Just change her back to normal." Sailor Jupiter says to her friend.

"Right. Moon... Healing... Activation!" And with that, Vena was no more.

The next day, Serena heard that Loni Lenai was no more, and Peggy had decided to use her real name on all her work. After visiting the exhibit one last time, Serena headed home, but as she turned a corner, something was gently placed inches away from her face.

"A black rose..."

"You like it." This came from Davis, giving his usual smile.

"I love it." Serena says, taking the rose from him, the scent of it was beyond beautiful, enchanting even.

"Well, no beautiful girl should be graced with just one rose..." He says, handing her a dozen black roses.

With tears welling up in her eyes, she says, "Oh Davis, they're beautiful."

"Well, if you like that, then you'll love this..." Davis says, giving her a wrapped picture. She opened it and her breath was taken away.

"Promise of a Demon Prince. I don't know what to say..."

"Well, despite the girl not being quite as pretty as you, I thought she kinda looked like you."

Serena took Davis into her arms and kissed him. She surprised herself, her first kiss.

After a moment she drew back. Beat red, she says, "I don't know what came over me... it's just, well you're always so nice to me. And you've saved my life a couple times. And even though Tuxedo Mask saved my life last night, all I think he really cares about is getting the rainbow crystals. I like you. A lot."

"Serena... I, well you see, I don't remember much of my past. I can only remember from the day i met you on after. I like you a lot too. And I'll always be here to protect you."

Author's Notes: Well that does it for me for this week, as far as I know. I may write some more tomorrow. You see, it's five o clock in the morning where I'm at, and I'm pretty much exhausted. More coming week at the latest. Anyway, read and review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I imagine that this fic will be at least 19 chapters, at about 1000 to 2500 words in each one. Also, i think it' time that i reveal that this story may have appeared like a direct copy of the series, with minor changes; but as you saw at the end of the last chapter that is steadily becoming not the case. This is a re-write, so there will be major changes in the coming chapters, starting with this one. Anyway, on with the fic.

Chapter Four: Fake Habits Die Easy Part 1

After the events of the other day Serena and Davis had gotten much closer. Suffice it to say, the kiss Serena had given him on that day was the first of many. Meanwhile, in Raye and Darien's relationship, Raye was constantly being given the cold shoulder to the point that a few day later and after a conversation with Andrew about relationships and the girls in them, Darien decided; enough was enough. He was done protecting these worthless bitch's. His queen was the only one worth aiding.

Raye and Darien were on an evening stroll, when Darien says to her, "Raye, we need to talk."

Smiling sweetly at him, she says, "What is it, Darien?"

"We need to see other people." He replies coldly.

With tears streaming down her face, she rushes over to Serena's, where her, Davis and her family were sitting down to dinner. Serena's parents really liked Davis. He was going to be a good thing for their daughter. Serena then heard someone knocking on the door. She opened it to find Raye standing there crying.

"Raye! What happened?" Serena asks her friend.

"Darien broke up with me." Raye says, calming down a bit.

"Tell me about everything that happened." Serena says to her, and Raye proceeds to tell her about how cold Darien had been lately; Davis who overheard this, became irate. He grabbed his jacket and said to Serena's parent's, "If you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to."

"Of course."

He stormed out, passing Raye and Serena. Serena sensed something was very wrong with her friend, and took off after him.

"Davis! Wait! Please tell me whats wrong."

"Serena. Go back home. Please." Davis says harshly.

"No! I'm not leaving you. Where are you going?"

He looks at her, his eyes were blood red, and says,"Serena, that bastard has treated you and Raye like total crap, For the last time. Heh heh heh, I'm going to go and rip out his lower intestine and turn it into a Jump rope." Serena had never heard so much hatred and anger in him before. This caused her to worry more.

Davis then takes his cell phone out and dials up Greg, "Hey Greg, it's Davis."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Listen, can you use those powers of yours to track down a guy named Darien Shields?"

"I dunno, I'll try..." And using the powers he's had longer than he can remember he searches telepathicly for this man; Darien Shields. He sees a vision of him sitting at a street side cafe, sipping a cup of coffee and smiling evilly. "Davis! I got it!"

"Stellar work! Where?"

"At that cafe' downtown."

"Thanks."

"Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything too dangerous. Remember that vision?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"This may be part of it."

"I'll be careful. Thanks, man."

Darien was quite pleased with himself, since he managed to gain the rainbow crystal that Andrew's girlfriend held within her, he was tied with the Scouts. He was so caught in his own little world that he didn't notice a certain individual coming up to him and punching him square in the jaw, knocking him out of his chair.

"Arrgh! What the hell?"

"Good idea! I think that I'll send you there!" The young man says, leaping over the table, and grabbed Darien by his collar, punching him again, "That one was for Raye. And this one..." He then kicks Darien in the groin, causing him to fall to his knees in pain, "is for Serena!"

This bastard was strong. But, all this over Raye and the Meat-Ball head! This was absurd, he was getting his ass kicked by a kid! This had to end...

Serena and Raye had taken off after Davis, upon receiving a phone call from Amy. She told them where they can find Davis, saying Greg had called her, telling her that Davis was going to fight Darien.

"They should be this way." Lita says, she and Amy had met up with them moments ago.

Using her computer, Amy noticed an insane amount of negative energy coming from the direction they were heading, "Guys, we need to hurry. I'm getting a major negative energy output coming from this direction."

"I hope Davis is okay..." Serena says, worried about her friend.

Upon arriving on the scene, they noticed Davis and Darien were in a knock-down fight. But Serena noticed something odd about Darien...

"I don't know who the hell you are, and frankly I don't care. But, you've pissed me off by defending that idiot Serena, and that harpy Raye..." He proceeded to pull a red rose from his jacket, and began to transform into Tuxedo Mask, "I'm afraid you are going to have to be eliminated."

"No! It can't be... Darien is..." Serena says to herself.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Davis exclaims, finishing Serena's thought.

"In the negative flesh! I must admit, for a kid, you're pretty strong, but against me in this form, you stand no chance, heh heh heh... HAHAHAHAHA! PREPARE TO DIE KID!"

"Well, seeing as the gloves are off, I guess I better transform as well..." Davis says, and with that dark billowing clouds surrounded Davis, to the point he had dissapeared. Once the clouds had cleared, Davis was standing there, smirking confidently.

"So, you're the warrior that the negaverse has been looking for... I hear you're quite the beast in combat, like a demon almost. Probably holding so much unbridled negative energy within you that you, in my opinion should be working for my Queen. How about it? Join us... and everything will be yours, including Serena..."

"As much as I love the idea of making Serena mine; my girlfriend, lover and wife... I would never betray the Scouts like you have!" This comment took Serena's breath away.

'_He wants to marry me?'_

"HA! Betray them? I was never working with them! I appeared shortly after Jedite made his first crap-tastasic failure by not defeating Sailor Moon in the first place. The all-powerful Queen Beryl sent me to feign alliance to the foolish girl, in order to help her conquer earth. Don't worry, I'll leave you alive enough to pass along a little message... Do tell Sailor Moon and the other bitches that she works with, that I will be retrieving those two crystal's soon enough indeed." Tuxedo Mask says, smirking evilly.

"Did you here what he said?" Raye asks everyone.

"I wish that I hadn't..." Serena says, Devastated. She thought Tuxedo Mask was their friend... Someone they could trust... but looks like the only guy Serena could trust was Davis. "We have to help Davis."

"Right." Lita says, agreeing with her friend.

"Moon... Prism... Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mars Power!"

**The battle lines were drawn as the fight between good and evil was about to begin. Darien Shields, AKA Tuxedo Mask, was certain the scout's would arrive shortly, which could make this battle more difficult than it was worth. Who would win? Davis, The Dark Hero? Or Tuxedo Mask; Warrior of the negaverse... Find out in Fake Habits die Easy, Part 2!**

Author's Note's : I know a little shorter than my previous chapters but this is going to be two to three parts. At about 1200 words a chapter, four pages a chapter and three chapters each; that puts it at about 3600 words and 12 pages divided up. Anyway, please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Well, here it is; the first fight between Davis and Darien. Even with the scouts help, will he win? Or has his anger consumed him so much that he will not allow any help? Or perhaps, a little help from family might play a role in this...

Find out... NOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in it. I mean, come on, if I did would I be writing fanfiction? I don't think so!

Chapter Five: Fake Habits Die Easy Part 2

Two beings, unbeknownst to them are eternal enemies. One being of falsified good, another one destined for evil but chose another fate. Two beings choosing today of all days to re-ignite an eternal war that will decide the fate of all things...

"Davis. Dark Hero, as you are called... prepare to die." Tuxedo Mask says, taking a rose out and tossing it directly at Davis's chest, blasting him into the side of a building.

"Davis! No!" Sailor Moon screams, rushing over to him. But before she could get to him, he had propelled himself out of the debris, and was throwing punch after punch at Tuxedo Mask.

The scouts had never seen anything like this. Up until this point, Davis and Tuxedo Mask had been holding back. Davis continued with punch after kick, and not landing one. Tuxedo Mask then fired a few shots of his own, and Davis barely managed to dodge this onslaught, until Tuxedo Mask knocked Davis hard across the face with his cane, thus knocking him unconscious.

"You're good, I'll give you that. I now know why Zoicite had such a difficult time fighting against you. But, all good things have to end sometime... Goodbye!" Tuxedo Mask says, thus turning his cane into a blade, and placing it over Davis's chest.

"NO!" Sailor Moon says, crying immensely. It broke her heart to know that Davis was caused this kind of pain because he was trying to defend her and Raye. She had to protect him, like he had her...

"Time to Die!" Tuxedo Mask says, preparing the final attack.

"CELESTIAL ARROWS!" With that, about a hundred glowing arrows collided with Tuxedo Mask knocking him into a window.

"Huh? Who is that?" Sailor Moon and the scouts asked, almost in unison.

The attack was launched by what appeared to be a sailor scout they had never seen before. She had jade colored eyes, auburn colored hair. Her uniform was similar to the rest, the trim was light blue colored, and she was wearing stiletto heeled boots, and had a pair of gold earrings on.

Tuxedo Mask had recovered, and was not happy. How dare this little bitch rob him of his victory.

Sailor Moon was busy cradling Davis's head in her lap. The other scouts had tolerated enough.

"Sailor Moon. You take care of Davis. We got this." Sailor Mars says. Truth is, she had never been more angry than she was right then. Not only had Darien broke her heart, but he had hurt her friend. Yes, it may be true that she and Davis rarely talked. But she trusted him with her life. Plus, she thought he was kinda cute.

'_What am I thinking? Davis... cute?'_ Raye thinks to herself, blushing a bit.

"My, oh my. Looks like I'm surrounded. Whatever shall I do?" Tuxedo Mask says, feigning fear. "I know; this... NEGATIVE SHOCKWAVE!" Tuxedo Mask then proceeds to generate a blast that knocks the scouts back except Sailor Mars and the new scout. The both of them jumped over this shock wave.

Sailor Mars turns to the new sailor scout and says, "He's probably going to have to rest for a second, wanna team up and teach this creep a lesson?"

"Sure." She replies.

"CELESTIAL ARROWS!"

"MARS... FIRE... IGNITE!"

With that, the two attacks combined, Mars's flames merging with the glowing arrows, igniting them. Tuxedo Mask, like Sailor Mars had predicted had no time to dodge this. The attack connected head on. Unfortunately, when the smoke cleared he was still standing, but barely. Then all of a sudden, he collapsed. The scouts rushed over to him and cautiously checked on him. A dark aura surrounded him, and once it was gone so was he...

Once they knew the fight was over, Sailor Mars proceeded to ask the new scout who she was.

"I'm Sailor Celestia, but you probably know me as..." She then DE-transformed, revealing her true self. "...Molly."

This shocked the scouts, especially Sailor Moon. Her best friend since longer than she could remember was one of the scouts.

"Are you the moon Princess?" Amy asks her.

"I don't think so... but who knows?"

Raye suggested that they bring Davis back to the temple so he can recover. They all were worried about him. He was still unconscious when they got him there.

Even though Davis had survived Serena wasn't smiling, not one bit. In fact, at times she would cry. Normally, Raye would heckle Serena about crying, but thought better of it this time. She was about to cry too, this was caused in her opinion, because he overheard how Darien had hurt her.

Raye walked down the hall and noticed Serena sitting by Davis, watching him sleep. She asked her what she was thinking about.

"He doesn't remember, anything."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me the other day, that he has no memory of things before he met me the day he saved me for the first time. I mean, here he is, a guy with no memory of anything, and he's fighting to protect us. He didn't know whether Zoicite was telling the truth that day, you know about me being the bad guy. But he trusted me anyways..." Serena replies, sadly.

"That's not everything, is it?" Raye asks.

"The first day I met him at school, I thought he worked for the negaverse, because he knew my secret identity..." Serena says, crying heavily. Ashamed for how she had felt that day, she swore she would tell him how she felt, every last bit of it.

Davis was dreaming heavily. He was in someplace he had never been before, it looked like a cave. Tuxedo Mask was there, but he was dressed differently. He was wearing some kind of armor, Serena was sitting down, crying heavily.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

"_**Princess Serena, to prove that we're thru, I'll let you in on a secret; Luna was right to view me as a spy, heh heh heh."**_

_**Serena, with tears streaming down her face, felt like she was dying of heartbreak.**_

"_**It... it's not... true!" She screams out in pain.**_

"_**Darien! You fiend! Enough!" Davis says in an otherworldly rage. There was an eternal amount of hatred and anger in his soul because of how much pain Darien had caused his beloved...**_

_**He... Would... Pay!**_

"_**Serena, I would gladly give my life up for forfeit, just for a fraction of the love you feel for him. But, even if you never feel the same, my life, breath, love and soul are yours for the taking." **_

_**The intensity of the love in those words, made her stop crying, and smile a bit.**_

"_**...Davis."**_

"_**On behalf of the Moon Kingdom, and Princess Serenity, It is time I defeated you because in my honest opinion, your time has passed..."**_

_**Infuriated by the smile Davis had put on Serena's face, Darien charged ahead to attack Davis, to prove to Serena will have no one to save her from his and Beryl's wrath. Darien drew his sword, and dove at Davis, with an overhead slash, Davis side-stepped this, and retaliated with a slash of his own, which Darien blocked, but just barely.**_

_**Blinding strike after strike, and no sure fire winner, to be seen, Davis heard what he needed to hear...**_

"_**Davis! You can do it! Beat this nega-creep... I believe in you."**_

_**An intense energy filled Davis, returning his strength. "I hear you, my beloved princess. I will not fail you." Transferring his energy to his sword, the divine energy surrounding Davis, sent Darien flying all the way across the room, wounding him badly.**_

"_**ARRGH!" **_

This attack created a flash of light, thus causing Davis to wake up, barely noticing the pain in his side. He noticed that Serena was lying with her head on his chest. He smiled, stroking her hair gently. She stirred awake, and noticed Davis smiling at her.

"Davis! You're okay!" Serena says to him, crying into his chest. He grabbed her chin, and gently tilted her head upwards, and kissed her first on the forehead, then her right and left cheeks, then finally on the lips. The kiss felt so good, it almost made her light headed.

"Wow..." was all she could say, blushing hotly.

"God, I missed you. Are the others okay?" He says to her.

"Yes. They're fine." This comment came from Molly, who was glad to see Davis was alright.

"I'm sorry to have worried everyone." Davis says, hoping they aren't angry with him.

"Hey Mol, can I talk to Davis alone for a second?" Serena asks her friend.

"Sure Serena." And with that Molly left them to their own devices.

"What's the matter Serena?" Davis asks, worried about how sad she looked.

"Listen, there's something I have to say, and it's not easy..." Davis was more afraid than he had ever been before, did she no longer like him? Did she hate him? He was petrified..

"... Davis, I'm in love with you." With that shock, he blacked out. He was still weakened from the fight, and was not prepared to hear the words he had wanted to hear.

'_**What will you do now?'**_ A voice echoed in his mind.

'_**Find someone to love.'**_ This came from a voice that sounded like his. He didn't know why, but this conversation sounded so familiar...

In his unconscious state, Davis whispered loud enough that Serena could hear, "I... love you too... Serena..."

Once he had woken up again, Davis stumbled down the hall to look for Serena and the others. He found Serena looking out a window.

"Hey beautiful."

"Davis... are you okay?" she asks, worried about his condition.

"Yeah. But Darien won't be. Next time I see him he's a dead man." Davis replies.

"You're actually going to fight him again?" Serena asks, scared to death that if Davis fought Darien again he would surely die.

But, as if reading her mind, he says, "I won't die. Not now. Not then. Not ever, and definitely not until he's dealt with first."

Author's Note's: Well part two is done. I know that I should have let Davis win, but Darien didn't win either, did he? Anyway, we pick up back somewhat into the shows plot next chapter with the episode where Raye's grandfather becomes a shadow warrior. Anyway, read and review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Believe it or not, I've already got the outline for the Sailor Moon R movie plot pretty much thought out. I'll give you a hint about the enemy for it. Let's just say it's another DigiDestined; and no, it's not TK or Ken. Ooh, is Serena's gonna be angry during this. Well, if you think you know who it's going to be, let me know in a review. Anyway, like I said at the end of Chapter Five; this chapter is about when Raye's grandpa becomes a shadow warrior. Well, let's get to it...

Disclaimer (Done by Davis): "Yes! I just read the end of the first movie and well..."

"Uh-hem..."

"Oh! My bad. No spoilers, right?"

"Damn straight! What the hell man? Just give the damn disclaimer..."

"Sigh. Alright. The Doctor of Fanfiction doesn't own anything, except the occasional dime bag he buys, whilst attempting to write this. We copacetic?"

"Very. Now you and Serena go save Raye's grandpa, capiche'?"

"OK. Roll film!"

Chapter Five: A Rivalry amongst Teammates

There was a crisp breeze blowing on this beautiful evening, and Davis and Serena were walking to go and visit Raye; to see if she could explain the vision that he had received while he was asleep recovering the other day after his fight with Darien.

"You think that she'll be able to help? I mean you haven't even told me what you saw." Serena says to him, wondering what disturbed him so much.

"It's best that I don't right now, Serena. Not at least until I find out if this was a premonition or a hallucination." He replies.

It was at this moment that Davis sensed something; Someone from the negaverse was near by!

Raye's grandfather was sitting on the roof of a section of the Cherry Hill Temple staring at the full moon, enjoying the splendid evening weather.

When from the depths of the negaverse, Zoicite appeared.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Who are you? What are you doing up there?" Raye's grandpa exclaims, wonder how this individual was floating in mid-air. Zoicite flung her star crystal forward, in an attempt to retrieve another rainbow crystal.

This experience was quite painful for the the older man. He felt immense negative energy surrounding him.

"I feel evil." He says, as the negative energy started to consume him.

"Heh heh heh, Queen Beryl will be pleased when I retrieve the crystal from this old geezer! Once we've collected all the rainbow crystals, we can unleash the power of the negaforce!" Zoicite states, as Raye's grandpa screamed in pain.

"Like taking candy from a baby."

'_I must summon my will against this evil!'_ He says, and begins to channel his spiritual energy, and expels the evil energy from him. The force of this send Zoicite back a few feet.

"No! This can't be! What do you know; the geezer's not so old after all. Zoi!" Zoicite says, blasting him off of the roof.

Davis was running faster than had ever ran before. Something was wrong and he knew it! He arrived just as Raye's grandpa was flung off of the roof; he noticed Zoicite was up there but realized he had more important things to do than deal with her. Using his extreme speed, he ran over under where Raye's grandpa would land, and caught him.

Serena arrived just in time to see this. She had no clue as to what had transpired moments before. She went and retrieved Raye and let her know that Davis had saved her grandfather. He was the only living relative she had left; and knowing Davis had saved someone so precious to her, made her wish that Serena and him weren't dating.

She kissed Davis on the cheek, making him blush and Serena angry.

"Raye! Davis is MY boyfriend; got it!"

"Jeez Serena; I was just thanking him."

"Okay. But, you know, I wonder what caused him to fall off the roof."

"Oh, I know." Davis says.

"What?" Raye asks.

"Zoicite." He replies grimly.

"That means..."

"Yes. Unfortunately so."

This revelation made Raye worried. Her grandpa was one of the shadow warriors.

"Don't worry, Raye. We'll save him." Serena says to her friend.

"Yeah. I won't let the negaverse have him." Davis chimes in.

"Thanks, you guys." Raye replies, a little bit of her worry had been relieved.

In the heart of the negaverse; in Queen Beryl's chamber, she was observing the fight between Davis and Darien the other day.

'_**My oh my; he is quite strong. But still no match for Darien. But I can see why that moon-brat likes him so much. For a human he is quite handsome. Perhaps I could turn him into one of my warriors...Yes, that would do wonderfully; it would break her spirit once and for all!' **_Queen Beryl thinks to herself.

'_That won't happen.'_

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

'_The boy's mind is an impenetrable fortress. His love for her can not and will not be swayed.'_

"I command you, show yourself this instant!" Queen Beryl exclaims, actually afraid of the voice she was hearing. Such power...

'_I am where no creature can reach me. Know this much Beryl; the princess of the kingdom you destroyed a thousand years ago will rise to power soon enough...'_ And with that, the voice was gone.

This disturbed the evil Queen; she had never felt a force like that. Something so powerful it shook her to her core.

"Zoicite! Appear before me!"

Zoicite appears, bowing before her queen. "You called my Queen?"

"Yes. Have you acquired the next rainbow crystal?"

"No. Not yet, but soon."

"I want it done as quick as possible, understood?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Good. Now, out of my sight." Queen Beryl commands.

"Yes, Queen Beryl." And with that Zoicite teleported back to earth to go and attempt to retrieve the rainbow crystal a second time.

Meanwhile back at the temple, Davis had started training there secretly so that he could make for sure that Raye's grandpa wasn't turned into one of the shadow warriors. Raye's grandpa was quite impressed with how diligent Davis was with the work around the temple. He got things done so quickly.

Serena was starting to get jealous of how much time Davis was spending around the temple.

"What am I gonna do Luna?"

"What is it, Serena?"

"Well, Davis is spending a lot of time at the temple and I think Raye likes him. I mean, what if she tries to steal him from me?" Serena asks, worried to the point of crying.

"It would be impossible to steal what will never in a million lifetimes, be hers."

"Huh? Davis! I didn't mean for you to hear that... it's just..." Serena says tearing up; noticing Davis was behind her and heard the whole thing.

He took her into his arms, kissed her forehead; and says, "Serena, I love you and always will. I'm only working there to make for sure that the negaverse doesn't get another crystal. Besides, maybe the sacred flames can give me some kind of sign as to what that dream meant."

Back at the temple, Raye's Grandpa was

"Sacred fires, I seek your guidance. Help me to fight the evil that threatens to consume me!" It was then that he noticed an evil presence had entered the room.

"Come on and try and take me, you creepy witch!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Grandpa, you're way too weak to hold me off this time."

Channeling his energy to fight Zoicite, he says, "We'll see about that!"

Both of their energies connected, and clashed to the point it almost destroyed the room. This fight startled Raye, who was taking a bath.

Davis was on his way back to the temple with Serena, and sensed something evil.

"Come on, Serena! I think Raye's grandpa is in trouble!" Davis exclaims, rushing to the temple with Serena following close by.

Back at the fight, Zoicite was winning, it was only a matter of time...

"I want that crystal! Zoi!" This blast of energy connected with and surrounded him, injuring him badly. "You're on my side, remember?" With that, she extended the star crystal and began to extract the rainbow crystal.

But before it could fly into the hands of Zoicite, a hand quickly reached out and grabbed it.

"What? No! So, it's you. I thought you'd show up."

"The Dark Hero never disappoints. This crystal is coming with us. Sailor Moon; quickly! Heal him before he can transform!" Davis exclaims.

"Will that work?"

"I don't know, but try it."

"Okay. Moon... Healing... Activation!" Sailor Moon exclaims, attempting to heal Raye's grandpa. A great deal of light surrounded him, but...

"It worked!" Sailor Moon exclaims happily. "How did you know that would work?"

"I'll explain later. Zoicite! It ends now!" Davis says to the negaverse general.

"Leave her to me."

"Neflyte!" Davis says, surprised to see his mentor.

"And me."

"Sailor Celestia!" Sailor Moon says, glad to see her friend.

Growling in frustration of knowing she can't win against these odds; Zoicite decides to retreat back to the negaverse. She knew full well that this would not go over well with Queen Beryl.

"Aw man, she didn't stay and fight. What a coward." Sailor Celestia says in disappointment.

"Yeah. But she'll be back. I can guarantee it." Neflyte says, a little miffed as well that he didn't get to fight.

"But, hey at least we got the next crystal." Sailor Moon says, then notices that Davis was using some sort of energy wave to restore Raye's grandpa's strength.

Raye arrived moments later and asked what had happened. "I felt some serious nega-vibes."

"Zoicite tried to retrieve the rainbow crystal. It was extracted, but she didn't get it." Davis says.

"How is it you returned him to normal so quickly?" Raye asks.

"Well, it was Davis's quick thinking that fixed that. I healed him the second he started to transform. Speaking of which; how did you know that would work?" Serena says, she along with the rest of the group wondered how that he thought of that.

"Well, how I figure it is, that a shadow warrior is weakest when they're in mid-transformation, probably about as weak as if the whole group combined their efforts and attacked at once. But at this point he couldn't be defeated, but possibly healed." Davis replied, stunning the whole bunch.

Raye after realizing that Davis pretty much saved her grandpa a second time, rushed over and hugged him. Making Serena more jealous. Flirting with him, she says, "You know, now that me and Darien aren't dating anymore, I could use a wonderful guy like you."

"Just kidding." Raye adds, realizing how dangerously angry Serena was getting.

Davis was blushing the whole time. He had to admit, Raye was an extremely attractive girl, but Serena was the one for him. And to reassure this, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, letting her know "I'd rather die than be with anyone but you, Serena."

"I wonder why Darien didn't show up and try and get that rainbow crystal." Molly says.

"Yeah, I mean he said that he works for Queen Beryl, I mean what gives?" Davis says, still bitter about losing to the bastard.

"Doesn't really matter, Does it? I mean we got it, Raye's grandpa is safe and that's all that matters, right?" Serena chimes in.

"I guess so." Davis says; halfheartedly, he was hoping Darien would show up so he could get his revenge.

Serena sensing his frustration, hugs him and says, "You'll get him next time."

"You're right." Davis replies, smiling confidently.

"Alright, Everyone I used the sacred fires to find out about that vision you had."

"And? Raye, what did it tell you?" Davis asks.

"Well, I've never seen anything like it. The spiritual energy in that vision was so intense I could hardly tell what was going on, but it involves you and Darien. All I can say for certain, something big is going to happen." Raye says.

"Well, back to square one. Could you at least ask it what lottery numbers I should pick when I turn eighteen, heh heh heh." Davis states, making a joke that causes Serena and Raye to laugh.

Back in the negaverse; Queen Beryl was infuriated by Zoicite's latest failure. Had it not been for Darien they would only have one crystal.

"Please my Queen; give me one last chance!"

"Seeing as I feel merciful, I will grant you two more chances, one to gain the remaining crystal and a second to acquire the rest of them. I don't care how you do it, but get it done!"

"Yes, my Queen." With that Zoicite took her leave.

"Heh heh heh. You know, as worthless as she is, sparing her after one screw up is way too lenient. If it were me, I'd use the fullest extent of the negaforce to obliterate her existence."

"Prince Darien, where have you been lurking? Hmm,my love?" Queen Beryl asks her consort.

"Healing my wounds, so that I may have the pleasure in defeating Davis and that moon-brat. Oh, and I will."

"When we attempt to retrieve the remaining crystals, I'll have you pass along a little message to that, Dark Hero."

"How will I know where to find him?"

"Leave that to me." Queen Beryl states. And with that, Darien left to return to earth.

Author's Notes: Well, I'm done for the week. Time to prepare to get high with a friend on new year's eve. Oh, about that voice that spoke to Beryl telepathicly, no it wasn't Shonathon; it was a new force that won't be revealed for quite some time. Anyway, read and review, and I'll see you all next week. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Well, I guess an explanation is necessary. The reason I hadn't posted chapters seven through nine yet was, well I got blocked. I wanted this to be a fic I could be proud of, something that represented my viewpoints on a grave injustice. I also wanted this fic to be as perfect as possible, much like the Fanfiction legends before me. But I realized, this fic will never be perfect, just the best that I can provide. Again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but here it is.

Daily Quote: "In the end; the only people you can count on is the voices in your own head." - Myself

Chapter Seven: A Unique Power

It had been a few weeks since Davis had saved Raye's grandfather from becoming a shadow warrior. And the girl was becoming a tad bit… obsessive. She was constantly worried about him. She would head over to his apartment to try and cook dinner for him, but unfortunately, her expertise in the culinary arts was, well… limited.

Serena could hardly stand it; Raye flirting with Davis so much. She had also noticed, to her unexpected revulsion, Zoicite eyeing him last time they fought. What if she liked him too? Not only did one of her best friends like her boyfriend, but her mortal enemy might as well. What was she going to do?

No one from the negaverse had appeared for at least a couple days. And this made Luna uneasy for a different reason. What were they up to?

"What the hell am I going to do about this?" Davis sighs exasperatedly, looking at his kitchen; well, the disaster that was his kitchen. Raye had pretty much decimated the damn thing in an attempt to make fried chicken, and entirely forgot cooking grease will burn things.

Davis watched this in amazement. Raye liked him a lot, but she was way too high maintenance. Even if she was drop dead gorgeous. There's no way in hell he could ask her this…

The scouts had just gotten word of another rainbow crystal, but yet it was almost impossible to trace. Amy even tried making a homing device on her computer for it, but no dice. They would just have to wait until they had learned more information.

"So, where's Raye? She always says Serena's late for this, or Serena's late for that." Lita says, surprised at the fact Serena showing up for the scout meeting but Raye had not.

Molly knew where she was, and was worried about Raye's intentions.

"Hey Mol, you look worried. What's the matter? Let me guess, Neflyte finally proposed, and you don't know what to say." Serena says, smirking at her friend.

"No. It's nothing like that. Serena, I think we need to talk."

Serena walks over to the side with her best friend, and asks her, "Okay, what's up?"

"I know where Raye is."

"Where?" Serena asks worried.

"She's going around town looking for Davis. Davis tells me that she pretty much destroyed his apartment trying to make him dinner the other day."

"What! Dinner?" Serena exclaims in shock. So Raye was trying to make a move on Davis.

Meanwhile in another dimension, L and Shon were observing this.

"Ha! So much for your plan of getting them together. Raye pretty much screwed that plan all to hell." L says to his friend.

"You observe nothing, do you?" Shon says to him, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember the rule, don't you?"

"Which one? There are about ten-thousand rules on this matter alone."

"Read the rule; Two-For-One." All of a sudden the most powerful book in existence appears.

"The GuideBook. Alright GuideBook, show me the rule on two for one." L says, then the book begins to glow. Manifesting the rule before them:

"**The heir to the throne must have two wives before he takes the throne."**

L face palms himself, then pulls out his wallet and hands Shon one-thousand dollars.

"Fine. You win again. So, how is this going to work? I mean, forgive the bad pun, but Serena and Raye are like fire and ice, there's no way in hell Serena will let Davis marry Raye too."

"Yeah, considering the fact that having more than one wife is illegal. Well, I better go work something out with the prime minister."

"How the hell do you plan to do that?"

"Lawliet, my old friend, there is nothing that money can't buy, and the happiness of my son is no exception."

Meanwhile back with the scouts; Serena, Amy, Lita, Molly as well as Luna had managed to get a readout on the possible location on the seventh and last rainbow crystal. Serena was trying to focus on what they were doing, but was worried about Raye trying to date Davis.

'_**It would be impossible to steal what will never in a million lifetimes, be hers.'**_ This phrase ran through her mind over and over. What did he mean? Did he really love her that much?

"Hey Serena, we got something. I think the seventh crystal might be a couple streets over." Lita says to her friend, she had overheard what Molly had said and didn't like it one bit.

"Alright. Let's go."

Davis spent a better part of the day over at Neflyte's; particularly because Raye had absolutely no idea where his place was, and Davis saw that as a safe haven, the last bastion of sanity in his crazy life.

"What am I going to do Neflyte?"

Neflyte walked into the living room carrying a couple glasses of tea, sat them down and said; "Well, it seems like you've got a world of trouble on your shoulders. What I would do is think about what's really important here."

"It's just; I love Serena, but I don't want to hurt Raye. I mean can you understand my situation? I'm indirectly involved with a small gang of females, all of them attractive, and at least two of them have a thing for me." Davis says.

Neflyte could sense the inner struggle the boy had gone through since coming to this dimension, and only hoped he would get his "True" memories back soon.

Zoicite had managed to locate crystal about the same time as the scouts, and was surprised at the fact that the crystal belonged to a child. Acquiring the crystal would decide her fate, so failure was not an option.

After Davis had been visiting with Neflyte for a little while, he could sense that someone from the negaverse had emerged on earth. Neflyte sensed this as well and both headed to the direction that the impending danger was coming from.

They arrived at the location of the girl and her cat Hercules. The scouts were already there asking questions; Davis immediately took notice that the only one missing was Raye.

'_Thank god, she isn't with them, I got to ask this in private.' _Davis thinks to himself.

The both of them walked over to the group; but just as they did the girl's cat became upset at something, and took off. Davis caught a glimpse of the cat and noticed there was something odd about how it was acting.

Serena turned around and glanced at Davis. She walked over to him and began to ask him about Raye. "Davis…"

But before she could say any more, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, and whispered in her ears; "Still doubting me, eh? We're gonna have to work on that."

She blushed deep crimson, and said, "Um, I think we got a readout on the seventh crystal."

"Oh, okay." But as if sensing something differently entirely, the cat's bizarre behavior increased, and lurched from the girl's arms and took off, with her chasing after him. Serena and the others took off after her.

"Davis, something isn't right about this."

"I know Neflyte. I'll take off after the cat; there was something strange about it."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Will do." And with that Davis took off to locate the cat.

Raye spent a better part of the day searching for Davis but had no such luck in finding him. As she was walking along a bridge, she glanced over and noticed Luna running with a large white cat. She then noticed they were being chased by about one-thousand rats and Zoicite.

"What is she doing here?" she then noticed Davis chasing after them, and thought, _'Something's not right here. I better go help him!'_

"**MARS POWER!"** And with that she transformed.

Seeing as the negaverse obviously knew who he was by now, after glancing around to see if anyone was there, besides him and Zoicite, he transformed.

"I'm sorry, but this time the crystal comes with me, dear boy." Zoicite says, extending the star crystal and began to extract the final piece needed to create the silver crystal.

Sailor Mars arrived moments later, knowing she was too late she focused her attacks on Zoicite.

"_**MARS… FIRE… IGNITE!"**_

This attack was barely evaded by Zoicite, who quickly retrieved the last rainbow crystal, and smirking says, "Looks like I've won. Have fun playing, children! HAHAHA!" And with that she teleported back to the negaverse.

Davis noticed how much pain Hercules was in as he began to transform. "I have to help him."

Sailor Moon and the others arrived shortly, noticing Mars was already there as well as Davis.

Once the transformation was complete; Davis noticed Hercules had become an

All-powerful shadow warrior, and was glancing down at Luna, before scooping her up and attempting to head towards the city.

Davis noticed how conflicted this creature was, and slowly walked over to him,

Sailor Moon watched in terror, afraid Davis might be killed.

Davis looked Hercules in the eyes, locked eyes with him, and began to speak in a foreign language. Hercules seemed to understand, and placed Luna down.

Luna was one of the most linguistic creatures in existence, and she knew full well what language Davis was speaking, and this disturbed her…

"Sailor Moon. Heal him."

"But…"

"Trust me."

"Alright."

"_**MOON… HEALING… ACTIVATION!"**_

And with that, he was returned to normal. And shortly after Davis collapsed…

Davis woke up in his apartment a few hours later. He woke up to find Serena watching him.

"Uh…" But before he could say anymore, Serena wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him harder than she ever had before.

"What happened back there?"

Just then, Luna entered the room and began to speak to the two of them.

"Davis, I owe my life to you, but what you did back there I had not seen done in nearly one-thousand years."

"What… do you mean?"

"You spoke to Hercules in a language foreign to this dimension. Only beings with netherworld or demonic blood could pull it off."

"You mean…" Serena begins to say.

"I'm a demon?" Davis finishes for her.

"I'm not sure. But this matter needs to be looked at; I'll contact central control on this and try to find something out."

"Thank you, Luna." And with that, she left.

"Serena…"

"Yes, Davis?"

"If it turns out, that I really am a demon, you must destroy me. I will not live in world in which I might destroy you."

Serena's head hung low, she lifted her head up, tears streaming down her face and slapped him hard.

"Davis! You listen and you listen good; I cannot and will not do that. I love you, and my life is nothing without you."

"But… I'm a demon! What if I haven't been feeling anything like love… what if love is really an illusion?"

She grabbed his hands and placed them over her heart, he could feel it beating.

"Davis… do you feel my heart beating?"

"Y-yes…"

"It only beats this hard because; I never thought I could be in love with anyone as much as you. I know you won't hurt me, or the others. And even if I'm wrong, the risk is worth taking, knowing I can be with you. Besides, demons feel love too…"

"Demon's… feel love too?" Then it happened, Davis mind drifted to a different time…

"_**You aren't evil, I know it!"**_

"_**Yes… yes, I am. I can know only hate…**_

_**A girl that looks a lot like Serena was talking with a unique individual, she had just met him. He was hurting, and she felt like helping him was her only option.**_

"_**Then let me try and change your mind." She says to him sweetly, showing a smile of compassion.**_

"_**HA! How do you intend on doing that?"**_

"_**You may think you're evil and can't feel love; but I think you're wrong. You need someone to love you, and I'm appointing myself that person."**_

"_**You… Love me? Are you sane? I'M A DEMON!"**_

"_**Yes, but I believe, demon's feel love too." She kissed him on the cheek, and took of back home before her mother began to worry.**_

_**All he could do was stare after her, wondering about what she said…**_

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know another vague flashback, but I assure you it all ties together. Bad news though, as genius as chapter ten is; I won't be able to post it… yet.

My dad confiscated my laptop for a couple months. So, after chapter nine, I might take a break, and work on something till I can get at it. What do you guys think of this so far? And should I go ahead and start posting a bit of Sailor Moon R Revisited? You'll probably have to re-read this a bit later if I do. Anyway, please review. Thanks.


End file.
